


FFXV - Kinkmeme Fills

by orphan_account



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Multi, chapters tagged individually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 09:37:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11711709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Fills from the kmeme or otherwise that are too short to stand alone. Each chapter is tagged individually. Most aren't proofread, have fun





	1. Noctis/Prompto - semi-public

**Author's Note:**

> I'm afraid I don't have the original prompts for these first few, but IIRC they're all super simple requests; I hope nobody minds. ;;

It’s only the fact that they’re crammed tightly together on a side street, that Noctis would be in far worse trouble than him if they were caught, that keeps Prompto’s sob muffled as the prince’s hand releases his cock again.

“ _Noct,_ ” He hisses, leaning back against his shoulder, Noctis snaking an arm around his stomach to hold him upright. He’s shivering so hard he feels Noctis trembling, and the prince laughs, burying his face in his shoulder. Anyone could walk down here; the alleys aren’t exactly dark and ominous spots, and they’re traversed often enough. Anyone could walk past and find Prompto with his pants shoved down to his ankles, a whimpering mess in the arms of the Prince of Lucis. 

His hips jerk helplessly at the thought. Noctis is grinning against his shoulder.

“Noct, c’mon,” He stutters. He tries reaching for the arm curled around his stomach, but his hands are shaking too badly to grab at him. 

“In a hurry?” Noctis asks, lifting up his head. He coils his hand around Prompto’s dick again, and the blonde _yelps_ jumping in Noctis’s arms as he resumes stroking him. “You gotta ask nicely, Prom.”

The prince grips him tightly, and Prompto doesn’t bother muffling the sob this time, tears springing to his eyes as he furiously nods his head. “Just….please, please, _gods please –_ ”

Noctis only has to stroke him roughly a few more times before he’s done, crying, hips jerking and trembling as he comes over the prince’s hand. Noctis gently shifts him around so he’s got both arms wrapped around Prompto as he occasionally twitches with residual shudders. They’re both officially a mess, and Prompto knows his face is red and tear-streaked, but Noctis is humming contentedly into his hair, and he honestly wouldn’t have it any other way.


	2. Regis/Clarus - intercrural sex, afab trans regis

Traditionally, the king would save himself for marriage and for his future betrothed. This tradition, of course, has long since been thrown into the garbage can and lit on fire, but ideally, that is the way that it should be. Clarus is quite positive that nobody cares that much for the prince’s virginity, but Regis is adamant about it. Not that it stops them much anyway.

They’ve retreated to the prince’s quarters, and Regis is reclined back on the duvet with his legs slightly crossed into one another. Clarus runs a hand along his leg, tracing the inner curve of his leg up to his knee.

“Shut up,” Regis groans, but there’s a small smile on his face.

“You’re too tiny,” Clarus laughs, cut off in a breathy wheeze as the prince clenches his thighs around him. His legs are a bit awkwardly crossed, but it does well enough, Clarus’ cock trapped tight in between Regis’ legs and brushing slightly against his clit with each thrust. Clarus reaches down to kiss him, and Regis gives a scowl before returning it, sloppily despite his grumbling and leaning up into it. 

Clarus ghosts a hand over him, the prince so wet that the lube slicked between Regis’ thighs is quickly made redundant. He groans into Clarus’ mouth, hips arching up to meet his fingers. His thighs splay open, and Clarus snorts.

“I will end you,” Regis hisses, readjusting his position and tightening his thigh muscles as hard as he possibly can around Clarus. His shield hisses, his hand falling away to grab at the blankets. He thrusts back in between his legs, making a strangled sound in his throat, yet still fighting to keep the smirk off his lips. “Reg, I’m – “ 

Regis tangles his fingers in his hair and pulls him down to meet his lips again, whispers, Clarus, and that’s all he needs as he comes with a deep moan on the prince’s stomach. He fumbles to grind his hand against the prince’s clit, once, twice, and Regis follows him quickly over the edge.

They lie there breathing for a few moments, still leaned over each other, when Regis gently unhooks his legs, Clarus reaching out to help ease them back straight onto the bed, rubbing his hands into the sore muscles where they had been tensed up for so long.

“Maybe you should try squats,” He grins.

“I hate you,” Regis says, swatting his hand away, but he’s smiling a little too.


	3. Ardyn/Cor - orgasm delay/denial

Cor could still hear Ardyn moving around in the next room – he sounded like he was cleaning, whistling a tune that sounded like the old chocobo ranch commercials. The kitchen had better well be fucking spotless when he got back, because Cor’s knees hurt and he was about ten seconds from just standing up and killing him himself.

His arms nor legs were even tied up this time – it was purely the stay there and be a good boy that kept him firmly rooted to the spot, shifting back and forth on his knees and grimacing as the vibrator shifted in him. He let out a small whine, muffled by the sound of banging and running water in the next room. Cor Leonis was a good boy but damnit if that that wasn’t being tested.

The noise paused in the other room, and the door slowly creaked open. Ardyn peeked his head around the door, gave Cor a quick once over before he could even open his mouth, nodded, and went back inside.

He nearly growled, and the noise in the next room resumed. The clock on the wall confirmed that this had been going on for nearly an hour and a half. 

More time passed before the noises stopped again. This time when Ardyn came out, he had an apron draped on over his clothes, a dishrag hanging from the pocket.

“Are you still here?”

Cor sighed. The sigh was more of a whimper, and Ardyn shook his head. He walked over and ran his fingers through Cor’s hair, and the other man leaned into his leg and his touch. 

“Are you doing okay?”

“If you could stop ignoring me for ten seconds that would be nice.”

His voice cracked in the middle, and Ardyn chuckled.

“Whatever you wish then.”

He eased himself down on the floor next to him, still running a hand through his hair. His other gently found its way back to Cor’s dick, twisting the thin metal rod, and a strangled yep found its way up his throat. He jerked out of his kneel, only Ardyn’s quick hand on his shoulder keeping him from tipping over.

“Something you want, Cor?”

He was definitely pushing how far good extended.

“Will you get these out of me and just fuck me already”

Ardyn complied, easing him out of a kneeling position, gripping his chin with his hand and tilting him back to kiss him. 

“Such a good boy.”


End file.
